


More-inettes

by Kitten Noirette (Lady_Avira_Cesselei_18)



Series: More-aculous Series [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Little Salty, Adrien gets a taste of his own medicine, Adrien realizes he has a crush on Marinette, Chatinette is mad at Adrinette, Crack, Cute Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Good Teacher Caline Bustier, Good Teacher Ms. Mendeleiev, Honest Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kind of Salt, Lila Rossi Bashing, Manynette, Marinette was hit by an Akuma, More-aculous Series, Now there are many Marinettes, adrienette fluff, just a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Avira_Cesselei_18/pseuds/Kitten%20Noirette
Summary: When an Akuma with the power to split people in their different personalities managed to hit Marinette, everyone is in for a surprise.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: More-aculous Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861162
Comments: 81
Kudos: 851
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	More-inettes

**Author's Note:**

> Having a writer's block in the midst of writing the next chapter for "The Reigning Queens" so I thought some crack might get my brain working again.

Adrien was exhausted. He and Ladybug had been fighting with Missplitter at two o’clock in the morning and still, they failed to catch the Akuma. It wasn’t that they didn’t get to beat the Akumatized Villain, for they had already done that – four times already! In fact – but the thing was, there were multiple Missplitter out there and they haven’t spotted them all.

So after the fourth time, they decided to go home to get some rest. They’ll just wait for the other Missplitters to attack – specifically, the original one – so that they could actually beat her once and for all.

Despite going home at around 3:30 am, Adrien had only gotten about four hours of sleep. So when he entered the classroom and saw two Marinettes sitting on the seats behind his spot, he thought he was hallucinating. Not only because there were two Marinettes there but because they were the only people in the classroom. Marinette never get to school _this_ early.

“Marinette?” He rubbed his eyes to make sure.

“Good morning, Adrien.” The Marinette whose hair was freely hanging on her shoulders, smiled at him. “Didn’t get enough sleep? Don’t worry, I brought pastries and coffee.”

Although he was concerned that his dear sweet friend had apparently been hit by an Akuma, he was happy to know that Marinette cared for him. And more Marinettes in the world was good, right? He’ll help Ladybug defeat the Akuma later but he’ll enjoy the presence of many Marinettes in his life for now.

“Thanks, Marinette,” He smiled at the Marinette who greeted him.

Marinette moved to sit beside him before arranging the food she brought on the desk. When she finished, she turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Anything for you, my prince.”

“Uh…” he froze, unsure how to react.

Marinette didn’t seemed face by his reaction. “Here,” she said grabbing a macaron from the box, “it’s passion fruit, your favorite.”

Numbly, he opened his mouth so she could feed him. (Don’t judge. Adrien rarely got to eat such delicious treats.)

The Marinette from behind him, who was wearing her hair in a bun, frowned at them. “Adrinette, we’re in school. Act properly.”

“Adrienette?” He asked unsurely after swallowing the last bits of macaron in his mouth.

The Marinette beside him glared at the other Marinette before looking back at him softly. “It’s actually Adrinette, my prince. Adrienette is our ship name.” She pushed another macaron in his mouth and because Adrien couldn’t resist, her took another bite of the delicious treat. “Adrinette is what the other Marinettes call me, since I’m the part of Marinette that loves you.”

Her last words surprised him that he almost choked. “L-love m-me?”

“Of course, my prince.” Marinette confirmed softly, handing him the cup of coffee. “You don’t doubt my love for you, do you Adrien?”

“No, of course, not.” He took a sip of the coffee she offered. “But you mean, as a friend, right?”

He placed the plastic cup of coffee back at the table and turned to face the Marinette beside him again. He was surprised that there were now tears in her eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Marinette only cried more in response.

The Marinette behind him hit his head with a pencil. “Ouch!”

“You idiot!” The Marinette behind him said. “We know you love another girl but you don’t have to rub it in Adrinette’s face. She really loves you, you know.”

“It’s alright, Presinette.” The Marinette beside him croaked. “It’s not his fault that I love him.”

The Marinette behind him, Presinette, only set her mouth in a firm line. “This is why boys should be the least of our priorities. They only hurt us.” With that, she started scribbling back on her notebook and ignored them.

Adrien turned to face Adrinette hesitantly. “D-do you really l-love me?”

Adrinette nodded. “Ever since you gave me your umbrella.”

“That’s a long time!” He gasped.

“Yes,” Adrinette nodded. “I tried to confess, you know? Many times, but something always went wrong.”

Adrien didn’t know what to say.

“I know you don’t feel the same way about me Adrien,” Adrinette said, taking hold of his hands. “But that’s okay. I’m happy to love you and take care of you from afar.”

Before he could reply, another Marinette entered the classroom. Her hair was also loose like Adrinette, but what made him froze on his spot were the clothes she’s wearing – A black skirt paired with a green crop top under a black blazer. She was also wearing cat ears. Not to mention the word, “Purrincess” was sprawled on her crop top.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Adrien swallowed. If Adrien thought that Adrinette was beautiful and Presinette was adorable, this third Marinette was hot – especially since she was wearing Chat’s colors and nickname for her.

“I’m taking care of my prince.” Adrinette answered. “Why are you here, Chatinette?”

Chatinette – was her name meant for his alter-ego? – leaned forward and Adrien found himself staring at her. “I’m here to stop this,” she gestured to him and Adrinette, “from happening.”

“But why?” Adrinette asked, pouting. “Can’t you just stay on the balcony and wait for Chat Noir or something? I’ll be with my love and you’ll be with yours.”

“L-love?”

His question made Chatinette look at him. “Yes, Adrien. You see, unlike Adrinette here, I only care for you _as a friend_ but my heart belongs to Chat Noir.”

He felt like fainting. “W-what?”

“Don’t dis Adrien like that!” Adrinette protested. “He cares about us.”

“As a friend!” Chatinette countered.

“He loves us.” Adrinette argued.

“As a friend!” Chatinette rebutted.

“Stop arguing!” A new voice boomed. Another Marinette entered the classroom. She was wearing Marinette’s usual clothes but her hair was styled in a high ponytail. “Both of you know that we can’t be together with either of them.”

“Sorry, Bossinette.” Adrinette and Chatinette spoke in unison.

Unsure of what’s going on, Adrien turned to face Presinette. The girl in question only sighed. “Adrinette and Chatinette was supposed to be only one aspect of Marinette – Lovinette. Long story short, they can’t decide who they love more – Adrien or Chat – so they splitted into separate personas.”

“What about Luka?”

“I think he’s a part of Softinette who cares for all our other friends.”

“So you don’t like him?” He asked.

“Was that what you thought?” Presinette raised a brow at him.

When he nodded she groaned. “You really are oblivious.”

“Hey, don’t insult Adrien.” Adrinette frowned.

“It’s not an insult, it’s the truth.” Chatinette said. “Like the fact that we’re just a friend to him, so stop pursuing him already.”

Adrien didn’t know what it was but Chatinette’s statement bothered him. Now that he knew that Marinette liked _liked_ him, did he really want her to stop liking him?

Adrinette looked teary-eyed as she faced him. “Do you never really as more than just your friend? Not even once.”

When he didn’t reply, Adrinette’s lips trembled and she ran out of the door. Bossinette glared at Chatinette before chasing after Adrinette.

“You shouldn’t have done that, you know?” Presinette scolded lightly.

“I know,” Chatinette admitted. “I guess I’m just really sad knowing that my kitty and I couldn’t really happen. At least Adrinette still have Adrien’s friendship. What do I have?”

A tear slipped out of Chatinette’s eyes. “I’m just going to go home.”

“That would be better.” Presinette nodded.

“You’re just going to let her go?” Adrien asked Presinette as Chatinette gloomily exited the room.

“Yes.”

“But she’s upset.”

“She can handle it.”

Adrien wanted to go after Chatinette but at that moment, Nathaniel entered the classroom. “Marinette seemed upset, do you know what – whoah!”

“Good morning, Nathaniel.” Presinette greeted.

“I think I’m seeing things.” Nathaniel muttered to himself.

Adrien shook his head. “I think she’s been hit by the Akuma.”

“Oh. Hope you get better, Marinette.”

“I’ll be fine.” Presinette assured.

A few seconds later, their other classmates started coming one by one and Presinette greeted all of them individually.

“Whoah, dudette,” Nino gasped, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses, “Never thought I’d see you this early.”

“And I’d never thought I’d be the first one here.” Presinette replied. “What’s going on, why are you all later than usual?”

“Oh, I heard that Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn’t defeated the Akuma yet.” Nino told them sheepishly.

Marinette raised a brow. “And you were hoping that they’d cancel today’s classes?”

Nino nodded.

Just then, Alya entered the classroom. Before she could express her surprised at Marinette’s early presence, however, a Marinette wearing her hair in a half-up half-down hairstyle wearing a thick cat eye-liner, entered the classroom.

“You!” The new Marinette pointed at him, and Adrien look around helplessly. “You made Adrinette and Chatinette cry again!”

“Calm down, Saltinette,” a new Marinette placated. She had a flower crown on her hair which was styled in a single French braid. “Adrien, didn’t do anything wrong. You know that Adrinette and Chatinette never really get along.”

“What are you two doing here?” Presinette stood up from her seat and crossed her arms. “We all agreed that the two of you would be staying at home. Especially you Saltinette.”

“And why is that?” Saltinette challenged. “Because you’re afraid that I’d hurt someone’s feelings? Even if those people deserved it?”

“No one deserves to be hurt, Saltinette, don’t be like that…” the Marinette with the flower crown spoke. “I’m sorry, Presinette, I followed her to keep her from making any trouble.”

“It’s alright, Softinette, just take Saltinette home right now.” Presinette said.

“No!” Saltinette glared at the other two Marinettes. “Even when we’re whole you and the other Marinettes always bury me deep down like I don’t exist. I won’t let you stop me, now that I can roam around.”

Before anything else could be said, Lila’s saccharine-like voice, piped up. “Oh, no, Marinette has been hit by the Akuma, maybe she should stay home instead.”

Saltinette smirked. “I’ll start with you, sausage-hair! You liar!” She lunged at Lila before anyone could stop her. “You threatened me in the restroom and almost caused me to be Akumatize! What I don’t understand is how you turned into Chameleon when you left utterly satisfied with yourself!”

“It’s alright, Saltinette,” Softinette tried to calm her. “The good thing is that we didn’t get Akumatize.”

“You almost got a-akumatized?” Adrien stuttered out.

“Yes, Mr. Let’s-go-take-the-high-road!” Saltinette sneered. “Because as long as we both know the truth, it’s fine, right? My feelings aren’t important.”

“Hey, don’t get mad at Adrien.” Softinette pouted, shielding Adrien from Saltinette’s anger. “He didn’t know much about dealing with social situations.” Softinette then smiled at him. “It’s okay, I don’t blame you, Adrien.”

“But what about that time he tried to get our help to ask out Kagami at the ice rink?”

“That’s my fault, Saltinette.” Adrien felt a mixture of relief and sadness at the sight of Adrinette. “He didn’t know how I feel because I didn’t tell him.”

“I’m sorry, Marinette.” Adrien said sadly to Adrinette. “I can’t believe you still helped me.”

“Because I love you, Adrien.” Adrinette gave him a small smile. “I just want to make you happy, even if it’s not with me.”

Overcome by emotions, Adrien couldn’t help but hug Adrinette.

“So does this mean you aren’t jealous of Lila?” Alya asked, making Saltinette glare at her.

“Yes, Alya. As my so-called ‘best friend’ I expected more from you. If I can be a friend to Kagami and if I can help Adrien go out with her, why would you believe that I will dislike Lie-la because of Adrien?”

“It’s just that, you’re easily jealous, girl.” Alya defended.

“Yeah, this coming from the same girl who tried to play with my jealousy on Kagami during Friendship Day.”

Alya’s shoulder sagged. “I’m sorry.”

“Is Lila really a liar?” Max asked.

“I don’t know, Max, maybe you should Google search if a napkin can gouge your eye out.”

Softinette tried to apologize for Saltinette’s harsh words but her voice was overpowered by a newcomer.

“Ooooh,” Chloé smirked, entering the classroom. “I like this blunt Dupain-Cheng. If you were like this more often, we’d be great friends.”

Saltinette gave her a small smile. “Thank you, Chloé. It does feel nice to express how I feel without worrying for the feelings of others.”

Softinette pouted at Saltinette and Chloé before smiling at the rest of the class. “Don’t worry guys, even if you chose to believe a new student over me, who you’ve known for years, I still love you.”

Softinette’s words made the others look down in shame. “I will not deny that I’m hurt, though.”

Seeing that their classmates were starting to believe Marinette, Lila exited the room quietly while everyone else was distracted.

“I’m really sorry, Marinette.” Adrien said, looking down.

“It’s alright, Adrien. Among everyone else here, at least I can say that you’re my friend. You might not have fight Lie-la outwardly but at least you stuck with me and believed me.” Softinette assured him.

Adrinette kissed his cheek making him blush. “See, I told you we forgive you.”

“Hey,” Chloé called out their attention, “Adrikins did fight Lie-la outwardly. He only modelled with her if she did the end of the deal they had which is – to have you,” Chloé pointed at the Marinettes, “back to school and that if she stays away from you.”

“You really did that?” All four Marinettes looked at Adrien in wonder.

Adrien rubbed the back of his head and shyly answered, “Yeah.”

“Thank you, Adrien.” Presinette smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “That’s nice but I still have a meeting with the other representatives in fifteen minutes.”

Everyone’s jaws dropped as they watched Presinette exit the room.

“She just ignored Adrien like that?” Alix asked in disbelief.

“Yes,” Saltinette answered. “Boys are Presinette’s least priority. Her responsibilities to the school always come first.”

“But we still care about Adrien though,” Softinette smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll choose you first, Adrien.” Adrinette said, side-hugging him.

“I thought I told you to stay away from Adrien?” Chatinette questioned, narrowing her eyes at them.

“Adrien defended us from Lie-la. See? He cares for us.”

“As a friend!”

Chatinette’s respond cause Kim and Nino to laugh.

“I think this is karma, bro.”

“Yeah, man, who knew Marinette had it in her?”

The Marinettes ignored them.

“At least Adrien did something to help us with Lila. What did Chat Noir do, huh?”

Saltinette, not really wanting to stay at the love-fest, rolled her eyes and exited the classroom. If Lie-la thought she was getting away so easily, she thought wrong.

“Marinette had a crush on Chat Noir?” Alya asked herself and the other girls in the class looked at each other in surprise.

“May I remind you that Chat was the one who cheered us up the past weeks when we’ve been feeling down.” Chatinette pointed out.

“Does that mean you like his puns?” Softinette teased.

“Oh, shut up. If he find out, he’ll grow an even bigger ego and I’d never hear the end of it.”

“Chat Noir’s been visiting Marinette?” Rose asked. “That’s so romantic.”

Chatinette smiled at Rose. “Yes, it is. Did you hear that, Adrinette?”

Adrinette harrumped. “How can you act like that in front of Adrien?”

“Because Adrien is just my friend.” Chatinette answered innocently.

“Both Chat and Adrien are our friends,” Softinette declared happily, making Chatinette and Adrinette frown.

The other two Marinettes were about to argue with Softinette but then, Bossinette entered the room and glared at the other Marinettes. “I thought I was clear when I told you that you will all stay at home while Presinette goes to school.”

“But I wanted to see Adrien.”

“I want to stop her from seeing Adrien.”

“I want to see my friends.”

Bosinette sighed at the others’ simultaneous reply. Before she could lecture them, however, two other Marinettes entered the classroom.

“Sorry I followed you here, Bosinette.” The Marinette with the chef hat said. “But I wanted everyone to sample my pastries.” She then started walking around giving macarons to everyone.

The other Marinette, whose hair was in soft curls and who was wearing a pink sundress and heels, waved a hand at Bosinette’s stern expression. “Oh, let Bakinette be, darling. At least I followed her to make sure she head straight back home.”

“I thought you were busy designing, Fashionette?” Bosinette asked.

“I was,” Fashinette smiled before twirling, “See this dress? It’s amazing isn’t it?”

“I am not amused.” Bosinette crossed her arms.

Fashionette pouted. “Why not?” Her gaze then move to Adrien. “Adrien likes it.”

Adrien blushed and quickly averted his gaze. Fashionette’s dress really suited her figure.

“Do you really?” Adrinette asked. “I’ll wear dresses to school if you like.”

Adrien felt his cheeks become hotter, but before he could reply, Chatinette beat him to it. “Save it for, Chat, Fashionette. It’d be a nice surprise when he visits us tonight.”

Now, Adrien was pretty sure that he was the color of a tomato.

Fashionette smiled, “I’m sure I can design something for both Adrien and Chat.”

“I can bake something for both of them too.” Bakinette grinned enthusiastically. “Those two could really use some fattening up.”

Bosinette only rubbed her temples. “If you are all done, we really need to go home. Ladynette didn’t feel safe leaving the house until we’re complete.”

“Alright!” Bakinette and Fashinette anwered in unison.

“If we really have to…” Softinette sighed. “Bye guys.”

“I’ll only leave if she stops betraying my feelings for Chat.” Chatinette pointed at Adrinette.

“Fine.” Adrinette grumbled before leaning up to kiss Adrien on the cheek. “Goodbye, my prince.”

“B-bye, Marinette.”

Later that afternoon, the Akuma was purified. It turned out that Missplitter had been Miss Bustier. She was apparently having a hard time in coming to the decision of whether she would expose Lila after she found out that the girl had been lying or not.

Apparently, Miss Bustier had been a mean girl back when she was in lycée and she was hated by everyone until one of her bullies gave her a chance to change. This explained her soft spot for Chloé. Lie-la, however, was another form of bully… she was much worse than Chloé to the point that Caline Bustier wished she could separate the old her from the new her to be able to judge fairly.

Thankfully, the rightful half of Miss Bustier had teamed up with Saltinette while another part of Miss Bustier was busy being Hawkmoth’s Akuma. The two of them, together with the help of Miss Mendeleiev, gathered evidences against Lie-la and they were finally able to knock some sense on Principal Damocles. With threats from the two teachers that they would report the Principal to the school board if he remained lenient to bullies, Damocles promised to change and to strictly follow the actual protocols of the school.

When that was done only then did all parts of Miss Bustier joined the fight against Ladybug and Chat Noir. But since Saltinette had spent some time with Miss Bustier that day, she was able to tell Ladynette who was the original copy which made the battle easier and in no time, the Akuma was finally purified.

The next morning, Marinette woke up with a headache. She didn’t remember what happened since she’d been hit by the Akuma but apparently everyone realized that Lila was a liar and for some reason, Adrien couldn’t look at her without blushing.

Whatever happned, Marinette wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m planning to do an opposite version of this in which Adrien was the one who had been hit by Missplitter. And a third version in which both Marinette and Adrien got hit. Don’t know when those will be posted though.
> 
> Also, which Marinette is your favorite?


End file.
